Problem: Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $4(x - 2 + y) =$
Let's distribute the $4$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{4}(x - 2 + y)$ $={4}(x)-{4}(2)+{4}(y)$ $=4x-8+4y$